SECRET
by alinzajazky
Summary: hanya fict pendek request-an di PM. ide muncul tiba-tiba saat menulis Rain Stories- Teardrops in The Rain. selamat membaca. / YeWon / WonSung


**SECRET**

.

**YEWON FF (ONESHOT)**

**.**

**.**

_Ff ini adalah request dari Neena535, yang sebenarnya minta rate M, tapi karena saya gak bisa and gak tega buatnya, so aku tetep pada rate yang aman. Okeiyh?!_

HAPPY READING

.

.

Yesung membuka jendela di sampingya. Membiarkan rambutnya melampai tertiup angin. Sambil tak hentinya ia memandang gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang mereka lewati. Di sampingnya sang noona hanya tersenyum menatapnya, lalu kembali fokus dengan mobilnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yesung kembali ke rumahnya setelah bertahun-tahun memilih untuk ikut dengan kakek dan neneknya. Ia merasa asing dengan kota tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Bahkan ia merasa canggung dengan keluarganya sendiri.

"Ohya, Sungie, kau ingat Yunho oppa?"

Yesung menoleh. "Nugu?"

"Yunho oppa, yang dulu tinggal di sebelah rumah. Umma Yun oppa menikah dengan pengusaha kaya. Dan dia mempunyai adik lelaki yang tampan."

"Jadi, noona sedang ingin membicarakan Yunho hyung atau adik tampannya?" tanya Yesung.

Noonanya tertawa. "Dua-duanya mungkin. Aniyo.., bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, adik dari Yun oppa, sepertinya berpacaran dengan Wookkie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kaget nantinya."

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Mwooooo?!" teriak Yesung. "Noona bilang dia namja kan? Ta-tapi..."

"Dunia di luar sana telah banyak berubah, chagiya. ada banyak hal yang perlu kau pelajari," ucap sang noona sambil membelai kepala Yesung yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Ini gila!" ucapnya sambil menggigiti kukunya. "Tapi, Jejung noona, apa Umma dan Appa tidak keberatan?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu. Menambah satu pertanyaan aneh lagi di kepala Yesung.

...

"Hyung!" Wookkie menghambur memeluk kakaknya. "Aku senang akhirnya kau kembali."

Yesung tak menyahut. Ia juga merindukan adiknya. Dia ingat dulu Wookkie menangis seharian saat Yesung memutuskan untuk ikut dengan nenek dan kakek mereka dulu.

"Hyung, nanti malam tidur denganku, ne?" ucap Wookkie sambil menarik kakaknya masuk ke rumah.

"Bukankah malam ini kau ada kencan,Wookkie?" sahut sang noona.

Wookkie menoleh. "Ommo! Aku lupa! Aku harus bersiap-siap!" ucap Wookkie seraya berlari meninggalkan kedua kakaknya.

"Kau lihat itu? Dia bertingkah seperti anak gadis yang sedang kasmaran," Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yesung menatap kakaknya tak mengerti. Bagaimana noonanya bisa bersikap sesantai itu menanggapi orientasi adiknya yang menyimpang?

"Istirahatlah, besok aku akan mengantarmu mendaftar ke sekolah barumu."

"Hm," jawab Yesung seraya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar lamanya.

.

**-always be mine-**

.

Mata Yesung mengerjab imut -coret- bingung.

Bagaimana tidak jika semua mata menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang..., errr..., menakutkan 'tanda kutip' liar? Ini sekolah khusus namja kan? Lalu kenapa mereka menatapnya seolah dia seorang yeoja saja? Ada apa dengan kota ini?

"Jadi kau Kim Yesung? Kau kakak Ryeowookkie? Aigo..., kau tak kalah manis darinya."

"Apa maksudmu? Dia bahkan lebih manis dari Kim Ryeowook."

"Itu benar. Lihat kulitnya, halus dan mulus."

Yesung menampik tangan yang lancang menyentuh kulitnya. "Se-sepertinya, aku harus ke kamar mandi," ucapnya seraya berdiri.

"Mau kami antar?"

"A-aniyo," tolak Yesung seraya berlari ke luar kelasnya.

"Kim Yesung! Tunggu kami!"

"Hyaa...! Jangan mengikutiku!" teriaknya seraya mempercepat larinya.

Namja manis itu menyelinap masuk ke sebuah ruang kosong, bersembunyi dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Padahal kan sekalipun saat ini ia lolos, mereka akan bertemu lagi saat kelas kembali dimulai. Pelarian yang sia-sia.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa masuk ke ruang belajar pribadiku, eoh?" tanya seseorang dalam ruangan itu.

Yesung tersentak. "Ah, mianhae, aku hanya sebentar di-"

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung terjengkit saat mendengar panggilan itu. Refleks ia menarik namja itu untuk menutupinya, saat pintu ruangan mulai terbuka.

"Wae?" tanya namja tampan itu bingung.

"Aku mohon sembunyikan aku," bisiknya.

Namja tampan itu menoleh, dan melihat beberapa namja yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hei, kau yakin dia di sini? Ini tempat pribadi Choi Siwon."

"Aku melihatnya masuk ke sini."

"Mungkin di balik rak itu!"

Yesung mencengkram baju namja di depannya. Sementara namja tampan itu mulai memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi. Si tampan itu menyeringai.

"Kim Yesung, kau kah itu?"

Dan saat suara itu tepat di belakang mereka, si tampan langsung mendorong tubuh Yesung ke sudut ruangan dan menutupinya dengan tubuh kekarnya.

"C-choi Siwon?"

Namja tampan itu menoleh. Menampakkan wajah angker pada sunbaenya.

"Mianhae, apa kau melihat murid baru masuk ke sini?"

"Hanya ada aku dan kekasihku di sini, sunbae. Dan kalian mengganggu kami," jawab namja bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"M-mianhae..."

"Lalu apa yang kalian tunggu?"

"Kami permisi!" ucap beberapa namja itu seraya cepat-cepat pergi.

Choi Siwon menoleh menatap namja di depannya setelah memastikan semua orang telah pergi. Sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi blank di wajah namja manis itu.

"Mereka sudah pergi," bisiknya.

Yesung tersentak seraya mendorong tubuh namja di depannya.

"Wae?"

"Aku memintamu menyembunyikanku, tuan! Bukan me-men..."

"Menciummu? Apa aku melakukan itu? Aku tidak ingat."

"Mwo? Ya! Apa kau mempermainkanku?!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Memang di bagian mana aku menciummu?"

"Di-" Yesung mengangkat tangannya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah memerah.

"Di sini?" tanya Siwon. "Seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi seraya mengulang ciuman yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Eummph!" teriak Yesung tertahan seraya mendorong tubuh namja asing itu, tapi namja itu justru semakin menyudutkannya tanpa melepas ciumannya. Sebuah ciuman liar dan dalam yang baru sekali ini Yesung rasakan.

"Argh!" teriak namja tampan itu seraya melepaskan ciumannya saat Yesung menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protesnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Bagaimana kau bisa mencium namja lain seperti itu? dasar gila!" makinya seraya meninggalkan Siwon.

Si tampan melongo. "Straight, ya?" gumamnya. "Selamat datang di dunia barumu," lanjutnya dengan senyumnya.

...

Yesung melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia membolos di hari pertamanya. Meski ia meminta ijin dari guru piket, tapi tetap saja bisa dibilang membolos mengingat tak ada alasan spesifik darinya untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Yesungie, kau sudah pulang?" tanya ummanya heran.

"Umma, apa tidak ada sekolah lain di kota ini? Baru sehari saja aku hampir gila berada di sana."

"Wae geurae?"

"Mereka semua melihatku seperti melihat yeoja saja. Bahkan...," kalimat Yesung terhenti.

"Bahkan?" ulang sang umma.

"A-aniyo. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah," ucap sang umma seraya keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Sementara itu...

Wookkie menatap namja di sampingnya yang terus saja tersenyum. Si bungsu Kim itu memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ada hal menarik apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu terlihat begitu bahagia?

"Ada hal menyenangkan apa?" tanyanya.

"Ani. Hanya menemukan mainan menarik. Seekor kucing liar yang lucu."

Dahi Wookkie berkerut. "Kucing?"

Siwon mengangkat tangannya menggapai kepala Kim Ryeowook. Memainkan rambut namja manis itu.

"Ohya, Wonnie, sore ini umma mengadakan pesta. Sepertinya Jung ahjumma dan appamu akan datang. Bisa kau ajak Yunho hyung untuk datang juga?"

"Waeyo?"

"Kakak keduaku kembali. Dia tak memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin kalau dia bertemu Yun hyung dia akan senang."

"Benarkah? Akan aku usahakan. Yunho hyung sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, kenapa selama ini kau tak pernah bercerita kalau kau punya kakak lain selain Jae noona?"

"Jinjja? Apa aku tak pernah bercerita? Apa kau tahu, hyungku itu...," Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya.

"Wae? Dia kenapa?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan menyukainya saat bertemu dengannya nanti!" ucap si manis sambil menunjuk wajah Siwon.

"Wae? Apa hyungmu lebih manis darimu?"

"Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari Jejung noona."

Siwon terkekeh. "Jeongmalyo? Aku jadi penasaran. Seperti apa namja yang lebih manis dari Wookkieku," ucap Siwon sambil mencubit hidung Wookkie. "Arra, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyukainya."

Wookkie tersenyum lebar. "Aku percaya padamu."

..

Yesung keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai berbenah. Dia mungkin masih terlelap saat ini andai noonanya tidak memaksanya bangun dan mendorongnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Katanya ada tamu yang akan datang.

"Nah, itu dia," suara sang umma.

"Wah, itu Yesung? Dia masih semanis saat kecil dulu. Bahkan lebih manis," ucap nyonya Jung ah, ani, tapi nyonya Choi sekarang.

"Yesungie, kau ingat padaku?"

"Ne, Yunho hyung. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu jika setiap bertemu noonaku selalu bicara tent- emmph!"

"Duduk yang manis, saengie!" Jaejoong membungkam bibir Yesung dan memaksanya duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah, Yesungie, perkenalkan, ini appa baru Yunho. Tuan Choi."

"Panggil aku ahjussi saja, anak manis."

"N-ne," jawab Yesung kaku.

"Ah, lalu mana anak itu?" ucap Jaejoong sambil celingukan.

"Wookkie mengajaknya ke kamarnya."

"Sepertinya kita akan berbesan, hyung," ucap tuan Choi.

"Ohya, ini tentang Yunho atau putramu yang lain?" canda appa Yesung.

Kedua namja dewasa itu tertawa bersama. Sedangkan Yesung hanya melongo mendengarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Wookkie yang bergabung bersama kekasihnya.

"Nah, Yesungie, ini putra ahjussi. Adik Yunho."

Yesung menoleh mendengar ucapan tuan Choi.

"Annyeonghase-" kalimat Yesung terpenggal. Matanya melebar melihat siapa namja yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sementara namja tampan itu justru tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipitnya. "Choi Siwon imnida, salam kenal, hyung," ucapnya ramah.

_Kita bertemu lagi, kucing manis. _Lanjut hatinya.

"A-annyeong. Kim Yesung imnida. Mi-mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Jadi aku permisi sebentar," ucap Yesung seraya beranjak pergi.

Siwon menahan tawanya. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

"Em, Wookkie'ah, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di kamarmu. Aku ambil sebentar bolehkan?"

"Kenapa meminta ijin padaku? Seperti orang asing saja," jawab Wookkie.

Siwon tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut kekasih manisnya, lalu kembali ke lantai atas rumah itu. Tapi bukan ke kamar Wookkie. Melainkan kamar di sebelahnya.

Yesung sedang mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa namja mesum itu menjadi pacar adiknya? Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk adik manisnya.

"Tok! Tok!" sekali lagi ketukan itu terdengar.

Yesung membuka pintu itu tanpa bertanya. Berpikir itu hanyalah noonanya.

"Kau!" sentaknya sembari berusaha menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Tapi namja itu terlalu kuat, dan berhasil masuk ke kamar Yesung.

"Ya! Kenapa sombong sekali? Kau tidak mau menyapa orang yang telah menolongmu?"

"Menolong apanya?! Dasar pervert!" maki Yesung.

Siwon tertawa. "Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau kau kakak Wookkie."

"Cih! Apa bedanya? Kau sudah punya kekasih, bukankah seharusnya kau tak mencium orang sembarangan, eoh?!"

"Sembarangan? Siapa? Aku ini sangat pemilih, Yesung'ah. Seleraku tinggi. Ohya, kau lebih tua dariku, haruskah aku panggil, hyung?"

"Aku akan berterimakasih jika kau sama sekali tak memanggilku dan jauh-jauh dariku," jawab Yesung ketus.

"Ya! Kenapa bersikap kasar pada orang yang sedang menjaga rahasiamu? Kau tidak takut aku akan membongkarnya?"

"Rahasia apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda dan keluar dari kamarku!" perintah Yesung sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Siwon mendorong pintu itu hingga kembali tertutup.

"Kau yakin tidak takut aku membongkar rahasiamu?"

"Apa, sih?! Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang aku rahasiakan dari siapapun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau membuat satu rahasia lagi?" ucap Siwon sambil menahan tubuh Yesung di pintu dan langsung menciumnya. Lagi.

"Eummph!" teriak Yesung tertahan sambil mendorong tubuh namja tampan itu. Tapi sia-sia. Siwon justru semakin merapat padanya dan terus mengulum dan menghisap bibirnya tanpa henti.

"Sekarang kau punya rahasia besar. Kim Yesung telah berciuman dengan namjachingu adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu, ya?" ucap Siwon pura-pura berpikir.

"Kau!"

"Akan aku rahasiakan kelakuan burukmu itu, hyung. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Jangan bercanda!" teriak Yesung sambil mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul namja di depannya. Tapi dengan sigap namja itu menangkap tangannya.

"Ani! Bukan begini cara menyelesaikannya. Kau tenang saja, aku akan tutup mulut asal kau bersedia menciumku kapanpun aku inginkan."

"Mwo?!"

"Dan sepertinya aku menginginkannya sekarang," ucap si tampan tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan detik selanjutnya si manis kembali terpojok dengan bibir yang terkunci oleh bibir lainnya.

Dan selanjutnya hari-hari Yesung tak pernah tenang lagi. Setiap kali ada kesempatan, Siwon selalu menculiknya dan menambahkan satu rahasia diantara mereka. Bukan hanya terlibat dalam dunia yang ia benci, boys love, tapi ia juga telah menjadi mainan dari kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Neneknya benar. Dunia luar sangat berbahaya.

Welcome to the Jungle!

.

End

.

No Sequel

.


End file.
